resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Radio USA
Radio USA is a fictional radio show broadcast from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania by Henry Stillman. It can be heard many times in Resistance 2 via 1950's antique radios placed throughout the game. List of Broadcasts "For radio USA, this is Henry Stillman. Today our country shudders in the wake of cataclysmic devastation. Torn by war with a brutal and terrifying enemy, the likes of which we have never seen. This morning, I awoke to the sound of thundering crashes that I thought could only be an earthquake, but as I looked outside I saw their battleships looming over the city. Each one wider than Forbes Field, and each leaving nothing but burning disfigured wreckage in its wake. Former friends and neighbors, now lie in storm drains, limbs twisted in ways I can't begin to describe. This struggle, for the very survival of mankind... this struggle that has now reached across the shores of our homeland. This struggle, ladies and gentlemen, may now be forever lost." San Francisco "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Henry Stillman, Radio USA, Philadelphia. Today our country trembles. Torn by war with an enemy the likes of which we have never seen. The May sky before me chokes on clouds of dust, the smell of death drifting from the rubble that what was once the city of brotherly love. Yes ladies and gentlemen, today truly is the blackest day in our great nation's history! By now you've heard the klaxons blaring through every school, hospital, and protection camp in the country. You've heard reports of the giant monoliths hanging over our shores and cities. If anyone in these affected areas are listening to this broadcast, I implore you, please gather your loved ones and evacuate immediately! And for the rest of you... this is the only solace I can offer..." Orick "For Radio USA... this is Henry Stillman. This morning, the country shudders in the wake of complete devastation. As I look outside of my window, I see nothing but the cold still that follows death around like a lost child... and I myself sit in an empty booth so, you'll pardon me if the program suffers from lack of a proper audio engineer. There are bodies scattered about the streets beneath me. Former friends and neighbors, now lie in storm drains, limbs twisted in ways I can't begin to describe. And just yesterday... they were very much alive. Being herded like sheep into military vehicles. Driven by armed men in black masks. And my wife... my Beverly... was amongst those who made the last one out. And as her truck turned down 30th... I watched... watched as these, these - beasts overtook them! They overturned the truck and chased them down! Snatching them and pulling them in, and wrapping them in these cocoons! pause And I watched her... and she watched me too... waiting for me to act... waiting for her husband to run in and rip the webbing from her... and take her away! But instead I did nothing! Pause I stood there. Frozen... in the still. Pause This is Henry Stillman. Broadcasting from the city of brotherly love. Radio USA, Philadelphia." Twin Falls "Good evening. This is your old friend H. Stillman coming to you from Philadelphia's old Washburn Building on 4th! Its been two days since we received word from within the Liberty Defense Perimeter, and I wonder if we ever will. Perhaps the creatures found a way inside. Perhaps... perhaps all is lost already. Sometimes I wonder if we were better off when Grace was alive. You know, the man may have been a son-of-a-bitch, but what of McCullen? Where's he? Safe in his presidential bunker while the rest of us wait?! Stranded and alone and dining on a remaining can of... of cans being rummaged Coldwater Farm's Peas from the employee break room! of Henry throwing the can away, and laughing until sobbing Now there is a bit of irony folks! Beverly. She loved peas. Now I could never stand them. Use to call it rabbit food. Well, this rabbit now sits before you and crying I'm sorry. I'm sorry folks. I miss her." "Ladies and gentlemen, I've just seen something remarkable! A MAN! The FIRST man I've seen in days! And a BOY! Could be his son, fifteen or sixteen, hard to tell! They're down there on the street. The boy is helping his father turn over a hotdog stand. They must be searching for food. Maybe if they don't mind peas, I... wait... of his feet walking across the room there's something in the shadows... is that another man? pause Its not! of glass breaking, and sounds of Henry's steps and the opening of a window RUN! GO! GET TO THE STAIRS! of him grabbing the microphone There are creatures running after them! Nearly human but not quite! And the boy has fallen! He's tripped over the hydrant, and oh dear God GET BACK TO HIM! breathing The father's got him! He's got him! They're running - and oh my God there's more creatures! Ladies and gentlemen I've never seen anything so horrible! They're being cornered in the alley. And the father is pushing the son up over the barricade - NO, NO, THEY'VE GOT THE FATHER! They're dragging him back down! But the kid is still moving! Climbing! SMART KID, KEEP GOIN'! He's up on the fire escape! THE WINDOWS KID! TRY THE WINDOWS! breathing MORE creatures! The same spidery demons who took my Beverly! They're dropping down from the roof and - of microphone hitting the floor, causing a feedback - sigh He, um... he didn't make it. of Henry drinking For Radio USA... this is Henry Stillman... Philadelphia." Chicago "sounds, and sound of glass bottles rolling Good evening again. From your old friend Henry... over at Radio USA, Philadelphia. sound You know friends, a half a bottle of bourbon is enough to make any man shine a light on himself. slurring And you know what I see? A coward. sound A posterboy for an action, content to stand idly by while those who he cares for are torn to pieces! of glass bottles breaking A man and his son need help. And the only thing I reach for... is this microphone. My own wife... looks at me. Expecting a hero! And instead, finds only a statue. sound All I have left is you. My audience. My friends. laughing/sobbing My friends! crying My friends?! I don't even know if you're out there! Maybe I'm the only one that's left! One lonely rabbit speaking to thin air! Well then... this one goes out to thin air - sound, and more sobbing." "I visited the boy tonight. It was stupid and reckless but... I did it. I crawled out onto the ledge and across the scaffolding. DAMN near broke my neck TWICE! laughing/sobbing And those things were beneath me, breathing in the darkness, as I crawled in the window where I last saw the boy in. And I could only see his eyes. And even then, up close, I knew they were his. Blue. Like her's... but empty. There were thin strands of veins! Thin like angel hairs sticking out of his mouth! All I do was feeding him! sobbing And I thought about what that boy might have been doing if the creatures never arrived. FIFTEEN-years old! He'd probably be playing backseat bingo with some sweetheart within a year! sobbing Only instead... he'll be one of them. pause We're all going to die... Cocodrie, Louisiana "Its been, gosh... I don't know how long its been. The peas are gone. The bread is gone. I managed to crawl into the reception area, but... there was nothing there but a half a pack of smokes and some more pause bourbon. Well I guess there's two bits of good news. And this morning... I awoke to what I thought could only be an earthquake. It was so fierce! Like Atlas himself had just... shaken the Earth! Now I looked outside... and saw some kind of large tower had telescoped out of the ground. Blotting out the sun as the ships stood guard. Entire buildings were displaced. And I knew Goliath cannot be defeated by rocks alone... we have already lost. And now as I stare out along what used to be 4th Street, I see hundreds of them... and somewhere... inside... I know the boy waits for me. He waits with my wife. You know, friend? I think I'm just gonna take a walk. pause This is Henry Stillman. Radio USA, Philadelphia." List of music Category:Resistance 2